


the fuck of a life time

by thosedamnfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Sex, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosedamnfish/pseuds/thosedamnfish
Summary: i am drunk as fuck, and this is an idea for a fic i had. its so good i love it.





	

I was sitting alone in the park when i walked up to him. he was beautiful, with his purple skin and yellow eyes. my dick was already hard honestly, like i don’t know how i didn’t jump him right then and there but i didn’t

 

he spoke to me, like jesus spoke to his disciples

 

“hello” he said, a hand itching to go down his pants.

 

“hey hot stuff” i say confidently, but also not so much cause i love dying and hope one day if i ever get to fuck Sendak he will kill me in the process

 

he doesn’t know what to say, he's baffled, i’m so confident he almost explodes. white stuff appears on his pants, its his cum.

 

“or should i say white stuff” i say, jokingly. It’s a reference to his cum stained pants. he looks down, noticing that I noticed. He looks back at me, which his yellow dick hardening eyes

 

“White supremacy is a problem in this country” he says, seriously.

 

“What country are we in” i’m not sure. he's not sure either. is white supremacy a problem in this country? no one knows, thats why we left the US. Anyway this is how we met. He took me back to his space ship and we fucked. His dick was long and barbed, and i thought it would hurt but it didn’t it just felt really good. like he got my g spot and everything it was awesome 10/10 would recommend fucking Sendak.

 

Post sex cuddle was awesome too. He held me close and threatened to kill me. I nutted. He licked it up.

 

“be my girlfriend” he said. I could never say no to sendak, so i said yes. We fucked again, but this time he wouldn’t let me cum. He would make me come to the edge and then would stop and start reading people magazine. i was mad but my dick was still hard. Eventually i came after i fingered myself and he was mad, he told me i was the only allowed to cum by him. I apologized with a blow job and he cried. I was his girlfriend.

 

The next day we went to a coffee shop and we fucked right in the middle of it. Because thats just how we roll. We soon ordered coffee. I ordered a small iced coffee because it was hot outside and Sendak made me hot. The barista was rude, probably cause he was attracted to Sendak. Everyone ones. I was also attracted to the barista. I couldn’t choose between them but i didn’t say anything because I’m classy. Sendak ordered coffee next. He ordered a pumpkin spice latte.

 

“who are you” Sendak demanded. He wanted everything and he got everything. The barista looked up obediently. The barista is obedient. you could tell, just by the way he looked at sinbad. its hard because I don't know if the barista was naturally obedient or if Sendak made him that way.

 

So like the barista is there taking our order. but he's so hot, and obviously sendak and me think so cause we keep looking at each other with our dicks super fucking hard.

 

“i don’t have time to tell you who i am but why do i want to” the barista asks. he is obedient but confused because he is so attracted to sendak, I don't know if he's attracted to me. i sure hope so.

 

“tell me your name” sendak demands in his sexy fuck voice. god i told him my name but he stopped me with a fingering, because he knew what i wanted. the barista doesn’t notice

 

“my name is haxus” i nutted at his name. its so hot, its so good. he gets me its so good. shit man, i’m nutting fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. shit. Sendak notices but says nothing, because he is classier than me.

 

i forgot that sinbad was here because its supposed to say sendak but sinbad is here now and tbh he fucks me too because he's classy as fuck. its right in front of the barista, now named haxus, and sendak because i have to show him i’m dom in some way. i’m not a dom but i have to pretend so sendak respects me. sinbad is so hot holy shit. like his eyebrows are so good holy fucking shit. he's so hot.

 

sendak says “thats enough” we stop fucking, i haven’t come yet. this is the people magazine all over again. holy shit, i force sinbad to fuck me till i come. he refuses but i give him a blow job. he fingers me until i come. i come. he leaves with his pumpkin spice latte. i am left with sendak and this barista, haxus.

 

“now that my girlfriend has been fucked, how are you, what is your name? haxus, right?” sendak asks, paying close to no attention to me. i know i will pay for it later.

 

“haxus, i already told her. just give me your order” haxus replies. sendak is embarrassed, we all know haxus introduced himself, but Sendak forgot and he is sad and embarassed. i suck his rock hard dick to console him, he likes that.

 

“juliette calmed me, i’m sorry if forgot your name” sendak apologizes. haxus nods. He is still upset that Sendak has given his order. Sendak finally gives his order of a venti mocha with three extra shots of chocolate.

 

i had forgotten my order after all that fucking, but they called it out and haxus gave me a fuck look so i knew that it was mine. haxus remembered his order because he is dom as fuck and does remember his order.

 

haxus gives it to us, but when sendak looks at him he knows his place. he is sub. sendak would dominate him. i try to leave but sendak holds me back with a finger in my ass. he whispers in my ear sensually.

 

“i am not leaving without putting my dick in his ass” he whispers. i nut. his voice and his words just speak to my vagina like they have never spoken to another being. we wait until Haxus takes his break. haxus speaks to his coworkers in a foreign tongue that i do not understand, it is because i am drunk, and i don’t speak english when i am drunk. Sendak understands and knows that he means he is saying that he is going on his break. sendak walks outside, with a cigarette in hand even though he doesn't smoke. he's just doing it to impress sendak. sendak approves. sendak walks outside and whips his dick out. haxus drops to his knees, literally breaking his knee caps. everyone is surprised, i didn’t break my knee caps for sendak. like i’m not gonna like i would only break my knee caps for shrio. like just for shiro, he would take care of me. shit man holy shit why is shiro not in this fic. holy fucking shit.

 

“suck me hard pet” sendak says (because he is daddy as fuck). haxus starts sucking and he succs hard. the hardest sendak has ever sucked. sendak is impressed, he wants this man to be his subordinate  but he can’t say anything because thats how fanfics work, lots of discourse that can be solved through communication. talking is hard, like shit man. sendak finishes quicker than i’ve ever seen him finish. he is famous for taking a long time.

 

“sendak that is best the best succ i have ever had” sendak says, he glances at me. “its even better than what my current girlfriend, juliette gives me” i am offended. i demand sex in return, sendak refuses as punishment because i don’t give him the best succ anymore. i demand haxus to eat me out. he does, and fingers my asshole. i break up with sendak when i come, because haxus is even better at fucking. sendak is furious because he can not believe someone so good at succ can still his fucking girl. but he did and sendak is furious. he throws a temper tantrum but sendak and i keep fucking to get him even more mad, sendak is angrier that he tries masturbating to retaliate. i stop him, and i open people magazine. i am in power now, and i am overcoming my trigger. he cries, i have never seen sendak so emotional. haxus cries because he is obedient and cries when is master cries. sendak has asserted his dominance. hopefully, so have i. both sendak and haxus stop crying and both fuck me. its glorious, my mouth is on sendaks dick and my vagina is being penetrated by haxus. his finger is up my asshole. once i come from g spot stimulation, haxus eats me out, and then sendak literally pushes him out of the way and starts eating my ass hole. i start crying, they are both too good at eating ass and i will literally die if they keep eating my asshole like this. I cry out.

 

“call me daddy” sendak demands. I call him daddy he nuts. i wish it was in my asshole. but it wasn’t, and i feel cheated. i make haxus eat me out. he eats me out and i finish, sendak is sad. i comfort him with my dildo, he vibrates. he comes again, and i cry because i made him come. haxus watches, with pleasure. i also eat his ass.

 

“i have to go back to work my break is over” haxus replies.

“you don’t have to go back. if you fuck me one more time and i cry, i’ll let you be my boyfriend” i reply. he cries because his decision is a hard one, and I understand. to go back to work, or to stay and get fucked? that is the question. he stayed and got fucked int he ass with a vibrating dildo while i licked up his come. his come is so good holy shit it tastes likes strawberries and key lime pie. i cried. sendak went back to his job and proved himself more than i. i am the ultimate sub.

 

“you are my boyfriend now” sendak says. haxus nodds. he looks at me, and winks. sendak is jealous but i suck his dick and he is okay. we all cry knowing that our lives are better in this ot3.


End file.
